En días oscuros
by gideonT
Summary: Son dias tenebrosos para la comunidad mágica. La orden del Fénix intenta impedir el ascenso de Voldemort. Los merodeadores procuran seguir con sus vidas pero la desconfianza y los secretos dañaran todo aquello que más aman.
1. Chapter 1

**Noviembre.**

Noviembre Apenas las cinco de la tarde y ya está anocheciendo. Londres a lo lejos brilla e ilumina las nubes que se empeñan en cubrir los últimos rayos de sol. Dan un color gris al aire, que sopla frío y furioso. Agita sin piedad los árboles haciendo saltar las pocas hojas que quedan prendidas. Lluvias de hojas marrones, rojas y amarillas surcan las calles. Tapizan el suelo y el camino de entrada a la casa de los Potter.

Dentro, ajenos a todo, cenan cinco amigos. Entre bromas, porque quieren olvidar aunque sea un par de horas la oscuridad de la guerra que les espera fuera. Saboreando como niños el pastel de calabaza de la madre de Peter, porque son adultos, pero solo tienen 20 años y el mundo aún les queda grande.

Sobre todo contentos. Remus Lupin, acaba de llegar, maltrecho pero entero de su primera misión en solitario para la Orden del Fénix.

Le han machacado a preguntas, pero él encoge sus hombros con cansancio, _no puede contarles nada de verdad, por favor no insistáis._ Los demás solo se convencen cuando Lily afirma suavemente_ está bien cariño, ¿quieres más pollo?_ Y le mira con preocupación porque de verdad parece cansado, flaco y destrozado interiormente.

Según pasa la cena los ojos de Lupin van recobrando su brillo incluso ríe cuando Sirius afirma que_ ellos también han estado muy ocupados, no te creas, nunca había apreciado tus esfuerzos culinarios._

Al final de la cena se despiden todos. Peter abraza a los chicos, besa a Lily en la mejilla y se desaparece tan deprisa que tira el perchero de la entrada.

Lily abraza a Remus en la entrada

¿tan malo ha sido?- pregunta con la aprensión marcada en sus preciosos ojos verdes.

Peor Lily- medio desesperado porque le entienda, medio cansado de tener que mentirles a todos- no te puedes imaginar como ha sido.

Eres el mejor de todos nosotros. El más valiente- le asegura cogiéndole la cara con las manos- prométeme que dormirás bien y no te iras con este pánfilo a un Pub- señala con la cabeza a Sirius que le está esperando en la verja. Remus sonríe y se le iluminan los ojos castaños.

Te lo aseguro. Mañana vendré a tomar el té, a las 5.- le da un último beso y se gira para abrazar a James.- adiós Cornamenta, gracias por la cena.

Hasta mañana Lunático, tened cuidado- le insta - no dejes que te persigan los fantasmas- le susurra en la oreja lleno de comprensión.

_Venga ya pesados, tanto mimito y besito. Eres un lobo no un peluche Lunático._ Como no, el perro sale a pasear, impaciente por estar a solas con él. Por tirarse en el sofá y sacarle información toda la noche.

La puerta de casa de los Potter se cierra, pero a Lupin no le apetece irse a casa por mucho sueño que tenga. Y echa andar por la calle iluminada tan solo por las farolas, no hay luna esa noche y las estrellas se esconden tras las nubes. Lunático camina entre las sombras y Sirius le sigue sin hacer preguntas. Pasean en silencio, entre las casas de bajos tejados y porches ajardinados. El valle de Godric se calla y los vecinos duermen.

**COMPAÑEROS DE PISO**

Os he oído- le informa al rato con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de la cazadora- anda Lunático déjame llevarte a un bar. Una copa rápida-promete. Habla por hablar. Por llenar el vacío. Porque le angustia la silenciosa carga de su amigo- llevo semanas sin salir, estos dos todo el día de cenitas y Colagusano está jodidamente desaparecido- se hace el ofendido- seguro que tu al menos has tenido juerga- no lo dice en serio ambos lo saben, se parapeta detrás de su ironía habitual, que al final le contará todo o casi todo también lo saben los dos.

Se da la vuelta y le mira. Desgarbado y roto. Protegido del frío tan solo por ese raído abrigo verde y una bufanda de lana deshilachada._ Los hombres lobo no pasan frío_ recuerda. Los hombros caídos y la voz agotada.

Canuto, no quieres saberlo-desesperado-en serio, no quieres.

Sirius tiembla, hace un frío del demonio

anda Lunático, vámonos a casa.

Viven en el centro de Londres. _Compañeros de piso tío_ había dicho Sirius para convencerle.

Al terminar el colegio decidieron vivir juntos. James no se iba a ir de casa hasta que terminara los estudios de auror, y después pensaba casarse con Lily, Peter vivía con su madre enferma, la cuidaba él mejor que nadie.

Pero Remus necesitaba un piso en Londres porque trabajaba y estudiaba allí, muy lejos de su pueblo natal, y Sirius se moría de ganas de tener casa propia. Así que el primer día de vacaciones de 7º año se despidió de los señores Potter y fue a recoger a Remus en su moto.

Lupin había encontrado un piso de dos habitaciones, baño, salón, minúscula cocina y una terraza bastante razonable. Habían discutido, claro. Con Sirius siempre se discute. Que si él quería vivir en Picadilly, que si quería un ático… pero Lupin había sido terco. _A medias es a medias, Canuto. Y yo no me puedo permitir otra cosa más que este piso._

Era un hogar ahora. Remus había comprado muebles y los había colocado con la ayuda de Lily. Sirius había contribuido pintando las paredes y comprando una televisión (_un invento cojonudo_ recientemente descubierto) un cuadro de los Beatles les miraba desde la pared y un comodísimo sofá marrón invadía el salón. Solían quedarse hablando hasta tarde, tirados entre cojines o viendo una peli. A veces cuando Remus volvía del trabajo en la biblioteca se encontraba con la música a tope y a Sirius berreando por toda la casa; los domingos era cena obligatoria en su piso. James, Lily y Peter siempre, a veces otros miembros de la orden venían, los Prewett, los Longbottom, incluso una vez McGonagall _un jodido momento épico_ según Sirius. La nevera estaba llena de fotos, le Lily y Remus abrazados sonriendo a la cámara en el Gran comedor de Hogwarts, de cuando James conoció a Ludo Bagman, de Sirius y su moto. De Peter como colagusano husmeando un trozo de queso…

El cálido ambiente de su casa calma a Lupin inmediatamente. Está nervioso, cansado, pero más nervioso aún. No entiende su ansia. O bueno si la entiende. Está por una vez completamente liberado del lobo. Quizá por eso tiene otra clase de miedo, diferente y muy intenso. Ha pasado casi dos semanas con sus congéneres, dejándose arrastrar por ellos. Más fuerte y fiero que nunca, por una vez libre. Pero nunca fue uno de ellos por completo, y ahora sentado en su sofá, con su mejor amigo que no le quita el ojo de encima, atosigándole. Con sus preciosos ojos grises reclamando una historia o al menos respuestas, siente que no puede más. Abre la boca vencido por la insistencia de Sirius, pero este le sorprende, como siempre.

Espera un momento Lunático- se levanta del sofá con elegancia inconsciente. Estirándose la camiseta y dándole palmaditas en el hombro- un momento-repite

Se apoya en el respaldo y cierra los ojos. Le oye trastear en la cocina y al momento un dulce olor se extiende por toda la casa. Sonríe cuando oye un chasquido y un _Mierda, reparo._

Vuelve y le pone un tazón de chocolate en las manos. Bebe y el mundo vuelve a recomponerse. Se le aclara la vista y se le calientan las tripas. Siente que puede con todo por fin.

¿tan malo ha sido? Joder, tuve que acosar a Dumbledore para que me dijera donde coño estabas. No podíamos comunicarnos contigo. ¿dónde has estado?- _¿ que cojones has estado haciendo?¿por qué tienes esa cara? ¿por qué no hablas? _No lo dice, pero lo piensa y se le nota.

Canuto, tenía que hacerlo, ¿quien si no?- la amargura de ser el único- no ha sido tan terrible, quiero decir, los lobos tienen también una parte humana- a partir de ese momento Sirius se queda muy quieto, en silencio -hay algunos que no opinan como Greyback, Canuto. Tienen miedo de no hacerle caso. Al tercer día de estar ahí ejecutaron a dos niños recién mordidos Sirius. Porque se habían comido el almuerzo de un macho viejo- se cubre la cara con las manos y apoya los codos en las rodillas- Por comerse un miserable trozo de carne, no he tenido que hacer cosas demasiado terribles. La primera semana todo fueron búsquedas y reuniones clandestinas, había que encontrar al mayor número de licántropos, después llegó la luna llena, y después… - se hunde más cuando lo recuerda. Historias de lobos que en vez de perseguir a la luna siguen las órdenes de un líder tenebroso.

Sirius está furioso, contra Dumbledore por enviar a su amigo lejos y al peligro, contra Voldemort por la puta guerra. Consigo mismo por no sufrir con Lunático. Vibra y echa chispas. Imagina los horrores por los que ha pasado. Y no tiene más remedio que abrazarle._ Eres jodidamente valiente_. Le abraza y se arrepiente en cuanto Lunático se pone tenso y se aparta. _Mierda que te pasa._

Tiene vértigo, ya lo tenía antes pero aún así se ha tirado y su amigo se ha apartado. Está furioso también con él. Por marcharse sin avisar. Se tuvieron que enterar al día siguiente. Por Moody. Por eso Remus les llevó a cenar a todos, era una cena de despedida_ Por si no volvía_. Por eso no les controló por una vez con el whisky de fuego. Por eso arrastró a Sirius y a Peter a una taberna cuando James no se dejó convencer.

Quizás, solo quizás por eso le había besado en cuando le dio las buenas noches. Tímido y torpe, como esperando ser rechazado pero sin miedo a perder. Y Sirius que llevaba años esperando ese momento se había quedado paralizado, pero se recobro y le abrazó llenándole la boca de besos. Se dio cuenta de que Lunático estaba temblando, le había abrazado. ¿_Que te pasa? Nada, nada en serio. Lunático.. Sirius no te lo puedo explicar ahora pero tengo que marcharme._ Y _JODER _se había marchado, cuando se despertó Lupin no estaba por ningún lado y Sirius tuvo que esperar semanas para pedir explicaciones. Más preocupado por su bienestar que por otra cosa. Y ahora que podía no se atrevía.

Canuto… necesito que me ayudes-_lo que quieras joder._

¿Qué quieres?- en la otra esquina del sofá Lupin se empieza a desabrochar la camisa y Sirius se queda estupefacto. Se emociona, se le quita de golpe la alegría cuando ve la razón por la que su amigo se había apartado de su lado. una mordedura pequeña, grisácea, sanguinolenta decora sus costillas. Le sorprende que la camisa esté blanca y no empapada de sangre. Pero es una herida de días ya.

Me tienes que lavar la herida, pero con cuidado es de licántropo y no se hasta que punto está envenenada. Yo solo no puedo y entiendo que no lo hagas….-siempre tan inseguro.

Sirius gruñe pero le ayuda a quitarse la camisa y le lleva al baño. Le lava la herida con agua y desinfectante como puede. Con miedo de causar más daño. De cerca se percibe mejor la carne desgarrada, el músculo roto e incluso algún destello blanco de hueso debajo. Le aplica poción _matalobos_ y le venda la herida con delicadeza. Lunático se deja hacer, con los ojos cerrados y apretando los dientes. Sirius tiene ganas de matar a alguien.

-¿Quién te hizo eso Lunático?

- el mismo que la otra vez Sirius- le mira a los ojos fijamente desde que llegaron al piso- el mismo de siempre, muerde incluso cuando no hay luna.

_¿ por qué me besaste?_

-¿por qué te fuiste sin avisar capullo?

- no podía hacerlo, no podía daros información.

- ya

_Me tenías que haber avisado al menos a mí, joder, joder._

¿qué tal vosotros estas semanas?- le mira, apoyado contra el lavabo en pantalones. Con la mano izquierda sobre el costado derecho, protegiéndose el mordisco.

Sirius respira y vuelve a ser el mismo.

cojonudo, ya sabes, fiestas en casa de Dumbledore. Veelas a tutiplén, Ojoloco dando órdenes. Lo de siempre.

Ya

Bueno… creo que me voy a la cama.

Canuto... tenía que ir. La orden me necesitaba ahí.

Claro tío lo comprendo joder no soy retrasado. _No entiendo que coño nos pasa._

La ira contra la orden se le ha pasado. Su amigo tiene una peligrosa labor, como todos. Son tiempos difíciles. Pero es de noche, y ha pasado muchas, muchas noches solo. Pensando, actuando poco, preparándose para su regreso y sabe que está enfadado por su actitud. Por _Que coño somos. Quiero besarte. Estabas borracho ¿es eso? Nunca me había despertado echándote de menos. Te echo de menos ahora más que antes. Bésame ya._

Pero deja pasar el momento. No parece que Remus se de cuenta.

buenas noches.

Remus se mete en la cama con cuidado, espera al sueño y a los fantasmas. Pero no llegan. Solo ve la cara de Sirius. Sus labios cuando se besaron. Le oye desvestirse en la habitación de al lado y se odia por ser tan cobarde. Se duerme con el recuerdo del cuerpo de su amigo contra el suyo.


	2. Chapter 2

**POR LO MENOS ELLA LO ENTIENDE**

Viernes por la tarde, un día podría decirse que luminoso una pelirroja exclama:

-¿QUÉ ME ESTAS CONTANDO?-

Los ojos de Lily se abren como platos. La tarde es agradable, por fin ha dejado de llover y el sol les acaricia las mejillas. Se agradece. Han salido a dar un paseo mientras James hace la compra. En el parque juegan los niños y un par de perros se persiguen entre ladridos. Al verlos Lupin suspira. El perro que él mejor conoce está aún en clase.

Lily se sienta y le coge de la mano. Ella le entiende. Lleva entendiéndole desde que vive con Sirius. Escuchando y aliviándole. Primero le ha confirmado que está bien y después le ha contado lo que pasó.

-le besé. No podía aguantar más te lo juro. Estaba guapísimo, despeinado y haciéndome reír Lily- necesita que ella comprenda como después de todo ese tiempo se había decidido, por fin- y él me siguió. Cuando me aparte me cogió y me besó. Y bueno…él estaba un poco borracho así que le llevé a la cama y se durmió y yo me fui

¿y que dice él?

_Ay_

porque lo has hablado con el ¿verdad?

….

no me lo puedo creer. ¡Remus!

Ya lo se Lily, no es tan fácil ¿vale? – se defendió

No me lo puedo… como sois los hombres.

¿Que le digo? ¿Canuto te quiero, siempre te he querido y siempre te querré? Lily no creo que él lo vea como algo así.

No me puedo creer la poca confianza que tienes. Es uno de tus mejores amigos, tienes que decírselo.

Discuten y por fin obtiene la promesa de que hablara con _él_. Se abrazan y Lupin respira hondo por primera vez en semanas.

Toman té en la cocina, de madera con paneles rojos. James cuenta nosequé de que los Weasley están esperando otro niño, a Lupin se le escapa la mirada de complicidad que intercambia con Lily. Está nervioso desde la promesa que le hizo a Lily. Se toma el té rápido y simula que tiene que ir a la biblioteca.

**CALLEJON LUMITAS**

Remus Lupin lleva trabajando en el callejón Lumitas dos años. Hace esquina con el callejón Diagon, a la derecha de Gringots. Es la calle de las escuelas donde van la mayoría de magos en edad universitaria. En tiempos de paz está llena de magos fumando en las esquinas y brujas riendo. Al principio de la calle está el oscuro edificio de entrenamiento de aurores asociado con el ministerio., donde James se graduó el verano pasado. Después está un alto edificio que alberga el instituto superior de pociones y el grado de sanadores, donde se quedaban Lily y Peter. La escuela de estudios muggles superiores. La escuela técnica de ingenieros de aparatos mágicos. El centro de preparación ministerial de política y relaciones mágicas enfrente. En un recoveco está el centro de alquimia, al lado de la escuela económica de Gringotts.

Al final de la calle está el edificio más imponente, de piedra gris y ventanas enrejadas el Centro Nacional de Estudios Mágicos, se cursa un año de inmersion y después otros dos de especialidad. Sirius y Remus están en su último año. El primero en la rama de magia secreta, tras su recientemente descubierta ambición de ser un inefable, el segundo experto en criaturas oscuras. Pero también se puede hacer la especialidad de aritmancia, criaturas mágicas, transformaciones superiores , rompedor de maldiciones y estudioso de hechizos experimentales.

En cuanto Lupin salió de Hogwarts se puso a buscar trabajo, se negaba a dejar que Sirius pagara todo el alquiler, tuvo la buena suerte de que en su escuela se necesitara un bibliotecario. Es la biblioteca más grande de Inglaterra y alberga todos los volúmenes imaginables, Lupin la conoce como la palma de su mano, recoge libros, clasifica documentos y rellena papeleo por cuatro galeones a la semana, más los estudios gratis, claro.

No sabe que ha dicho Dumbledore para explicar su ausencia pero no le importa por el momento, no se detiene en la entrada y sigue hasta el quinto piso. Los retratos de las paredes le reconocen y le llaman, dándole la bienvenida. Hasta que llega al Arco. En ese pasillo no puede entrar nadie, hay que hablar con la recepcionista y ella se comunica con el interior así que se sienta en las butacas de la entrada y espera. El primero que sale es Bode un joven grande y serio, le pregunta por su salud _la viruela de Dragón es un virus difícil_ le da la mano pomposo y se despide en cuanto Sirius se acerca. Esos dos no se llevan demasiado bien. Sirius está hastiado, se le nota, se pasa la mano por el pelo y escucha a su profesora, parece que queda convencido al final porque se calla y asiente, se da la vuelta y se topa de narices con su amigo.

¡Lunático que haces aquí!- sonríe.

Ya ves sorpresa- pero su tono guarda tan poca emoción que ambos se echan a reír tras un seco silencio.

Pensé que estabas en casa de Cornamenta.

Na, se han empezado a poner cariñosos y no era plan… bromea Lupin. ¿qué tal las clases?- señala con la cabeza al maestro.

Bien es solo que la vieja Meadowes no me deja aparcar la moto en el tejado. ¿qué le cuesta?- gruñe y protesta- es una estirada- pero Remus sabe que su amigo la admira muchísimo- así que tendré que venir andando.

Canuto, vives a menos de diez minutos-

Eso, tu como siempre, tan sensato- y el ambiente se enrarece.

Sirius tiene un gran catálogo de enfados y gruñidos; en broma, cuando quiere fastidiar a alguien que le cae bien, cuando gruñe a quien le cae mal. Con su familia, de ellos habla con una ira fría y calmada, como el hielo. Con las personas que le impiden hacer lo que él quiere, son enfados casi cómicos, ya que siempre termina saliéndose con la suya. Cuando se enfada con Lupin el aire se torna agrio y espeso, no como cuando discuten hasta que el más sensato gana o se deja convencer, ni cuando se pelean por quien baja a comprar el pan. No, de esos enfados existen pocos, dos o tres, como cuando en quinto Remus se echó una "amiguita" y pasó un par de meses completamente aislado, o como aquella vez que les quitó puntos _a su propia casa_ en séptimo por hechizar a Quejicus.

Cuando Sirius odia a Remus Lupin es como si se odiara a si mismo.

_Porque es como odiarme a mi mismo._

Se queda callado, con la ira reconcomiendo por dentro, conteniéndose, para no contaminar a alguien como Lunático con el veneno de los Black. Aunque renegara de ellos los tiene bien dentro, en la sangre. Así que se calla.

¿te pasa algo Canuto?-

Le pregunta intrigado, con esos grandes ojos marrones, nariz tremenda y mejillas pecosas. Nadie diría que alberga un lobo en su interior. Tan alto y desgarbado. Flacucho pero más fuerte que él y Cornamenta juntos. Lleva solo un jersey de punto a pesar de estar casi en invierno. Y se inclina ligeramente hacia la derecha, inconscientemente para evitarse dolores innecesarios.

¿qué tal tu herida?- se odia por ser tan egocéntrico.

Bueno parece que mejora-sonríe- las hemos tenido peores ¿no?

_No_

Ya...

Sirius no sabe lo que le pasa, lleva un par de semanas desvitalizado, como sin ganas. Él. que siempre ha vivido con más intensidad que nadie, no le salen palabras irónicas y fuerza las bromas. Así que aunque se sorprende, casi no se alegra cuado Remus le dice que vayan a tomar algo.

Lunático tiene un nudo en la garganta. Le ha hecho una promesa a Lily y va a ser la cosa más difícil que haga en su vida. Hablar con él. Él. Y Sirius está rarísimo, como apagado, y nota que no le habla, le evita con la conversación. Comprende que se siente raro en su compañía. No todos lo días te acuestas con un chico, ni con un hombro lobo, ni con uno de tus mejores amigos. Se le acelera el corazón, pum pum, le golpea tan fuerte contra las costillas que se sorprende que nadie lo escuche mientras sigue a Sirius por las escaleras, ascendiendo hasta el tejado.

Se cruzan con magos de la clase de Lupin, una elegante chica se para a saludarle, le pregunta que tal enarcando las cejas. Sirius no la conoce pero la ha visto en las reuniones de la orden y sabe que va a clase de Lupin._ Y que le gusta._ Se gruñe por dentro.

Lunático, tenemos prisa.

Bueno nos vemos el lunes Enmeline- y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Hasta luego Remus. Adiós Black.- y se marcha ligeramente sonrojada.

Tu amabilidad nos conmueve a todos Black- pero lo dice con una inevitable sonrisa porque si hay algo que Remus Lupin no puede hacer es enfadarse con un Sirius Black de ojos brillantes y cazadora negra. En botas y malhumorado.

Cállate Lunático-

Abre la puerta de la azotea y salen al frío exterior. Es el edificio más alto de la zona. Salen de un lugar cálido y abarrotado de estudiantes a un frío y vacío exterior, no mucha gente se aventura de noche por los callejones. Suelen preferir la red Flú ahora controlada por aurores. Remus se asoma y deja que el viento le lave la cara. Los pocos magos que van por la calle lo hacen a toda prisa y figuras sospechosas y oscuras se entretienen en las esquinas. A la izquierda, bastante lejos brilla el mundo Muggle, afectado pero ignorante de la oscuridad cerniente, las calles alegres y bulliciosas les llaman como un encantamiento Convocador.

Sirius no se entretiene se monta en la moto y le llama.

**LA MOTO DE SIRIUS BLACK**

Sirius consiguió su moto en sexto, cuando vendió su flamante estrella plateada a un Ravenclaw y compró esa moto de contrabando en un pueblo cercano a Hogsmeade. Es la niña de sus ojos, la limpia, engrasa y monta siempre que puede. Al principio Remus no quería subir, ahora incluso se ha acostumbrado y le gusta. No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que sentarse detrás de Sirius tiene para él una connotación inapropiada. Ni que abrazarle por la tripa le da escalofríos. Se acomoda y apoya la mejilla en su espalda. Sirius se pone las gafas para que no le moleste el aire de noviembre y BRUUUMMM echan a volar.

Para Sirius su moto es la posesión más preciada, James tiene su escoba y su capa invisible, Peter tiene ese asqueroso gato suyo _irónico puag_. Y Remus tiene su guitarra. Para Sirius es la moto. Le encanta para noches como esa, después de 9 horas de clases, nueve horas practicando encantamientos desmemorizantes, era pesado y se tardaba mucho porque en cuanto alguien practicaba contigo tenías que empezar de nuevo. Londres brillante a tus pies, unos brazos rodeando tu cintura y una cabeza apoyada en tu espalda. _Y qué si es su cabeza, y qué si me hace sentir mejor. Merlín como besaba el capullo._ No intentan hablar, con el rugido del aire es imposible pero Sirius sabe donde quiere ir; a un viejo Pub que tiene dardos, cerveza barata y buena música de la que le gusta a Remus.

Se le encoge el estómago cuando desciende, y se ríe cuando los brazos de su amigo aprietan con más fuerza. 60 metros en caída libre y para, desciende más suavemente y aparca enfrente del Pub en cuestión. Prepara cara de inocencia y se pone las gafas en el pelo.

¡Canuto!¡ Odio que hagas eso joder!

Lunático, en serio, creo que un contacto se ha roto o algo…-lo dice tan poco convencido que no tienen más remedio que echarse a reír.

Buena elección, me gusta este sitio- anuncia con ganas, y se dirige a la entrada un poco cochambrosa del bar.

Cuando Sirius entra Lupin ya se a quitado la bufanda y le espera en la barra, se quita la cazadora de cuero y la cuelga al lado, les hace un encantamiento de permanencia reversible _nunca se sabe con estos muggles. _Se dirige al lado de su amigo saludando a un par de conocidos. Lunático habla con el camarero y se ríe. Ha pedido dos cervezas y parece nervioso. Sirius se sienta de espaldas a la puerta y se bebe rápido la suya, le cuenta que hace dos semanas dos chicas le acosaron en ese mismo sitio _JÁ chúpate esa_ pero la verdad es que no parece que le esté escuchando, más bien parece algo nervioso.

Merlín, Lunático ¿qué te acabo de contar?

Mmm... ¿perdón?

Joder tío te abro mi corazón y tu ni caso.- Remus enrojece violentamente.

Lo siento canuto-

Se queda callado, abre la boca y duda. La cierra y respira hondo. Sirius percibe cada gesto como a cámara lenta. Toda su vida se ha fijado en cada mueca de Remus, conoce el significado de sus sonrisas y caídas de ojos. Incluso cuando su amigo se parapeta tras esa indiferencia que le caracteriza, él le conoce. Por costumbre. Porque siempre le ha estudiado. Siempre ha sabido que era algo fuera de lo normal. Él no mira a James embobado como ahora lo hace con Lupin _mierda._

bueno el caso es que… cuando me fui…bueno.- ¿_van a hablar de lo que cree que van a hablar?_

¿si?- le anima. Se le seca la garganta y el estómago se le retuerce.

Esto…- si Lupin se ha enorgullecido de algo alguna vez es de su dialéctica, y ahora le ha abandonado cuando más la necesita. Toma aire: .

¿perdón?- a Sirius le palpitan los oídos y se acerca, quiere entenderle bien, Lunático abre la boca y de repente

BUUUM cara horrorizada de Remus, los cristales de local se parten en pedazos, la gente chilla y el techo comienza a desconcharse mientras todas las botellas estallan. Sirius oye voces lanzando maldiciones y lo último que ve son los brazos de su amigo rodeándole. Y él mundo comienza a contraerse y a girar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno regreso a esta locura que me tiene sorbido el seso, cada vez estoy más enamorada de Lunático. No lo he puesto antes pero soy medio nueva en esto, si alguien tiene alguna idea, aportación, crítica, es bienvenido a expresarse :)**

**LOS MAGOS TAMBIÉN LLORAN**

Se aparecen a dos manzanas del Pub. Sirius desprevenido consigue mantener el equilibrio.

¿Qué cojones ha sido eso?

Les he visto entrar eran Carver, Avery y otro que iba enmascarado. No se como nos han encontrado Canuto.

¿Qué hacemos ahora? Tenemos que dar el aviso. Vamos a casa de James puede que les hayan ido a buscar.- Sirius con miedo es algo difícil de encontrar, nunca tiene miedo de si mismo. Tiene las pupilas dilatadas y algo de locura en los ojos. No puede pararse quieto andando de un lado a otro.

Remus está a punto de acceder a ir a casa de sus amigos antes que al cuartel general saltándose el protocolo cuando un patronus con forma de fénix se aparece.

-reunión urgente en el cuartel general, reunión urgente.

Sirius y Remus se miran, la cara del licántropo está blanca como la leche. Respira y el pecho le sube y baja profundamente.

-vamos Sirius, seguro que Cornamenta y Lily están bien- se intenta convencer a si mismo. Le tiende la mano y Sirius se agarra de su brazo.

El mundo vuelve a hacerse irrespirable y se sumergen en un remolino del espacio.

Esta vez se aparecen en las afueras de Londres. Una vieja mansión de la familia de los Longbottom, donde estos Vivian con la madre de Frank hacía las veces de cuartel general. Ahí celebraban las reuniones y siempre eran bienvenidos para cenar, dormir o pasar unos días. Más magos y brujas se aparecían en los jardines, algunos solos, otros en grupos, reconocen a los Bones, a Elphias Doge que está muy pálido con su grán sombrero verde lima. Pero no veían ninguna melena pelirroja ni gafas a su alrededor.

Se meten todos dentro del imponente comedor y Sirius no puede soltar el brazo de Lupin, es lo único que lo ata y si lo suelta se ahora. Respira por vez primera al ver a Peter murmurando con Enmeline Vance y dos sillas más allá a James abrazando a Lily. Un elfo muy educado ofrece cerveza de mantequilla a todos los presentes. Moody susurra a toda prisa con la profesora de Sirius, Dorcas Meadowes, su expresión es grave y a esta última se le escapa una lágrima.

La gente no sabe lo que pasa murmuran y se sientan. Se temen lo peor, buscan entre la gente y se alivian al ver a familiares y a conocidos.

Cuando aparece Dumbledore se hace el silencio, las caras le miran intentando encontrar valentía. _Quien ha sido esta vez._

Una mujer pelirroja y regordeta llora en la esquina, Arthur la abraza con el semblante mudo. _Ay._

queridos amigos- dice Dumbledore, todas las caras se giran desde la esquina hasta él, algunas ya saben lo que espera. _Ay- _os he reunido aquí para daros una terrible noticia. -Esta tarde han sido atacados los Prewett mientras interrogaban a sospechosos en Hogsmeade- los sollozos de Molly Weasley se hacen más fuertes- cinco mortífagos les han asesinado. Han muerto por su lucha contra el más horrible de los males. Pero morir incluso por eso es terrible. Molly quiero que sepas que todos estamos contigo para lo que necesites. Ruego un minuto de silencio por sus almas.

Todo el mundo calla por respeto, lágrimas silenciosas caen por las mejillas. Y Lupin nota como Sirius le agarra muy fuerte el brazo, se aparta y le toma de la mano dándole un apretón. El mundo se tuerce, Gideon y Fabian eran los hermanos de Molly dos excelentes aurores que lo habían dado todo por la causa. Eran pelirrojos, todo risas y muy buena gente. Pasa la mirada por la habitación desconsolada, Colagusano parece petrificado, Lily llora suavemente en el hombro de James, este le dirige una mirada de ánimo. Busca a Kingsley y a Sturgis los más cercanos a los Prewett. Él último llora con la cara entre las manos, Shackelbolt está callado con un brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo, y mira al frente con ojos duros y secos.

Sirius no puede respirar, el aire se expande y estrecha y no puede ser, no han sido sus "hermanos" los atacados, pero podían haber sido. Gideon y Fabian eran sus primos. La semana pasada había comido con ellos en casa de Molly y Arthur mientras los gemelos Fred y George berreaban. Se da la vuelta y le hace un gesto a James. No puede llorar pero Lupin le coge de la mano y eso está bien. Dumbledore le mira a los ojos y a Sirius le parece que esos ojos azules pueden leerle la mente.

Rompe el silencio la grave y calmada voz de Kingsley:

¿Quiénes han sido?- solo eso, reposado como él es. Transmitiendo calma y valor solo con abrir la boca.

Malfoy, Karkarov, los Lestrange y Avery.- informa Moody con voz ronca.

- Bellatrix. Un día la mataré-dice muy bajito Sirius frío y seco, Lupin le mira y solo encuentra odio los ojos de su amigo. Le vuelve a apretar la mano. Se levanta y Sirius se la suelta rápido.

- me temo que esa información no es correcta- todo el mundo de la sala mira a Remus- Sirius y yo acabamos de ser atacados también. Y Avery era uno de ellos.- Dumbledore le mira con ojos inquisitivos- estabamos en un bar y se han aparecido Avery, Carver y otro que no he podido reconocer.

- esto es muy grave ¿alguien más ha sido atacado?

Toda la sala niega con la cabeza.

-muy bien ya hablaremos el miércoles en la reunión habitual, por ahora os ruego a todos que os vayais a casa, espereis a mañana a contactar con vuestros familiares. Extremad precauciones y llevad una vida normal, solo así pasareis desapercibidos.

La gente se va poco a poco, Dorcas Meadowes les hace un gesto con la cabeza a Sirius y Remus.

Black, Lupin quedaros. Y vosotros- le espeta a James, Lily y Peter- iros ya.

Lily se las arregla para abrazar a Remus y a Sirius a los dos a la vez y les chocan las cabezas, Sirius piensa en quejarse pero el abrazo le sienta demasiado bien. _Adios Pelirroja. Adios Cornamenta._

**UN NUEVO CONDENADO**

Al final quedan solo en la casa los Longbottom que se retiran con sigilo después de despedirse con palmaditas y ojos apesadumbrados, Dumbledore sentado en una butaca, Moody que se pasea mirando amenazante por las cristaleras del jardin, vigilante y Meadowes que mira a Sirius como si fuera a regañarle.

por favor Black expliquese- Sirius se indigna pero se da cuenta que no tiene nada que contar-

na yo no lo ví, fue Remus, se dio cuenta y nos sacó de ahí.

Eran los tres que he dicho, el que no reconocí podría ser Nott pero no estoy seguro, entraron el el bar encapuchados y se quitaron las capas, en verdad no parecía que nos buscaran. Pusieron cara de sorpresa cuando vieron a Sirius y le atacaron.

Claro- reflexiona Dumbledore- usted es una amenaza incluso sin pertenecer a la orden. por otra parte Remus esto te coloca en una situación delicada. ¿he de creer que le ha contado todo a su amigo a pesar de no estar autorizado para ello?

Remus enrojece hasta las orejas.

si, le he contado en que consistía mi misión.- parece avergonzado y evita la mirada de todos. Sirius se alarma y mira desafiante a Dumbledore.

Algo que ya me esperaba. Ya sabrá entonces señor Black que Lupin está infiltrado en la manada de Licántropos más grande de Gran Bretaña. Y que arriesga su vida espiando por nosotros.

Si, claro que lo se- dice con orgullo apoyando la mano en el hombro de su amigo.

Alguien gruñe a su espalda y todos dan un respingo.

entonces queda claro para todos que Lupin está en peligro, ha sido visto en compañía del Black traidor y encima le ha salvado la vida- exclama Ojoloco. Meadowes asiente circunspecta.

No tiene porque ser así- Lupin habla y Sirius solo puede mirarle, tan valiente y sereno a pesar de estar condenado _lleva toda la vida condenado- _no tiene porque ser así- repite- Greyback cree que soy un traidor a la raza humana. Hice bien mi papel Dumbledore- se comunica con el con la mirada y Sirius sabe en eso momento que hay algo que Lupin no le ha contado-lo hice demasiado bien.

De todas formas andaré con cuidado- parece que quedan convencidos.

Finalmente les dejan marchar. Remus lleva las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Cuando llegan al jardin, al lado de un arbusto con forma de dragón le mira. Ve a Sirius preocupado, expectante, no le quita ojo de encima. Sabe que le está costando mucho contenerse. Pero aún así mantiene la boca cerrada_ se está mordiendo la lengua _ y se le nota. La luna creciente ilumina sus facciones perfectas y sus ojos grises. Las botas de motero aplastando la hierba sin piedad. Con su aura de chico malo que para Lupin es mentira. Le mira y Lupin desea que le pudiera leer el alma.

_Si tú supieras lo que he hecho, no estarías parado a mi lado._

Canuto, siento lo de Gideon y Fabian. Si quieres mañana te acompaño a visitar a los Weasley- la cara de Sirius se contrae por el dolor cuando lo recuerda. Pero respira hondo.

Gracias Lunático- tiene miles de preguntas atadas en la lengua pero se tiene que contener. Se ha de contener porque él nunca ha visto a su amigo como una bestia peligrosa. Y al parece ahora lo es. Pero le conoce, conoce su alma. Y Remus Lupin es una persona verdaderamente buena. La mejor persona que él conoce. Nunca haría daño a nadie. No necesita explicaciones en verdad. Bajo la luna creciente está iluminado, preocupado y ansioso. Se muerde una uña mientras aguanta el escrutinio de su amigo. Se aparta el pelo castaño de la frente y lo vuelve a intentar,

Sirius tuve que hacer cosas horribles… tanto que estan convencidos de que soy como ellos.

No importa, no eras tú, era por nosotros. Era por todos nosotros.

Ya… escarba con el zapato entre la hierba y cuando levanta la mirada se queda sin respirar. La razón de su vida está a su lado y no le considera un monstruo. Ya tiene bastante de su parte. Le vuelve a ofrecer el brazo y ambos se marchan.

Dejando huellas en la hierba y a una luna desconsolada.

**HECHIZADO**

Sirius Black ahora está hechizado, por él. Por eso se le pasa la pena, por su presencia, por eso se le pasan las ganas, el miedo y el enfado. _Que más da si no me besa más. O que quede con la Vance esa. Si ya le tengo aquí. Si su presencia es suficiente. Si me está preparando un té porque aún se cree que a mi eso me calma_

Deja de sonreir cuando oye un quejido y una taza romperse. Se levanta rápido y ve a Lunático de rodillas en el suelo con la cara contraída por el dolor.

¿que ha...- comienza confuso, se ha herido con una taza de té ¿_en serio?_

Y se calla porque es evidente. La camiseta blanca comienza a teñirse de rojo, la madera del suelo absorbiendo el té caído.

– vamos Lunático- le dice casi con ternura y el chico se deja hacer.

Le acompaña al baño y le quita la camiseta, el vendaje está completamente empapado pero la herida parece un poco mejor. Está verdosa pero al menos no se ve el hueso.

Lupin se deja hacer, le duele muchísimo _joder_ pero ha sido una punzada repentina. A pesar del dolor es agradable notar las manos de Sirius limpiándole la herida, recomponiéndole. Estando. Simplemente estando a su lado.

Cierra los ojos y se deja hacer. Cuando termina sabe que lo tiene claro. Que lo va a hacer otra vez y que no le importa no marcharse mañana. Porque lanzarse así hace un mes no fue una valentía como creía. Si no de cobardes. Tenía la escusa de _ es la última noche. O estábamos borrachos._

Le mira y es todo lo que quiere. Y está muy cerca, ambiente iluminado con la suave luz del lavabo y huele a jabón de lilas. Y es un baño muy pequeño y Sirius le está acariciando el pecho desnudo.

Con un solo dedo, desde la herida hasta el costado izquierdo. No le mira, parece ocupado en estudiar su abdomen y Lunático se quiere morir. Después apoya toda la mano y le acaricia el pecho y las cicatrices del cuello y de los brazos. Se para en una y sonrie casi con nostalgia.

-esta te la hice yo-

Pero levanta la mirada y le ve. Con esa cara pecosa y esa nariz tremenda. Esos ojos bordeados de espesas pestañas. Como le mira y se le olvida la nostalgia. Es tan intenso que cree que no puede aguantarlo. Pero no aparta la mano. Provocando. Apostando como siempre. Y gana porque Lupin se decide y se acerca y ha cerrado los ojos y chocan sus frentes. Se quedan así parados, mezclandose sus respiraciones cuando Sirius nota sus labios. Suaves y humedos, contra su boca.

Y el mundo comienza a girar a su alrededor.

Remus muerde y chupa y le mete la lengua. Y la boca de Sirius está muy caliente y su garganta arde. No se puede creer que tenga tanta suerte ni que por fin este pasando. Le aprieta con fuerza, quiere sentirle, comerse ese cuerpo fibroso y pálido.

Se abrazan y Sirius le hace daño pero se aguanta porque están muy cerca. Pero no lo suficiente. Necesita tomar aire pero él se lo da, como siempre ha hecho. Chocan y se chupan. Lupin agarra el cuello de Sirius con una mano y la otra la enreda en su pelo.

Joder Lunático. Necesitaba que lo hicieras. Me moría por que lo hicieras- Le besa más profundo que antes.

¿Por que no lo hiciste tu Canuto?

Merlín te lo juro que no lo se. _Porque soy un cagado._

Le arrastra hacia la puerta si cuidado.

cuidado con la herida.

Lo siento. _Mierda. ¿Siempre tengo que hacerle daño?_ ¿Te duele mucho?

No, calla.

Y le besa más. Se empujan hasta el cuarto de Lupin. Bromean _me niego a ir a tu cuarto, es de empollón. Por lo menos mi cama está hecha. _Al final van al que pilla más cerca.

Sirius tira los libros que hay en la cama sin miramientos. Remus no protesta porque Sirius se está quitando la camiseta. Se apoya en el marco de la puerta y le mira. Su cuerpo es perfecto, moreno con músculos marcados y se da la vuelta jadeando. Sin quitarle ojo de encima se descalza y se quita el cinturón, cuando se desabrocha el primer botón de los vaqueros Remus no puede más, es la oferta más sugerente de su vida. Sirius semidesnudo, con la melena despeinada y mirada desquiciada. Y va a su encuentro. La segunda lucha es mejor aún que la anterior. Se besan y se buscan. Sirius le lame el contorno de la herida haciendo que el dolor se mezcle con el placer. Y se frotan y…

**Los reviews son oxígeno para mi sangre!**


	4. Chapter 4

-Por fin de vuelta. espero que os guste, porque a mi me encantó escribirlo ;)- fijaros hoy es lo que llamarían un día horrible, llueve aquí en Madrid, pero es genial porque han caído los primeros copos de nieve!

**LAS MAÑANAS SIGUIENTES CUANDO SON AGRADABLES. **

La mañana entra de puntillas por la ventana. Se posa en las pestañas de Sirius Black y le calienta los párpados. Oye un ruido en la cocina y se despereza. Abre los ojos y recuerda de golpe lo que ha pasado. Está en la cama de Lunático, mira a su alrededor sonriendo. El muy capullo ha recogido la ropa esa mañana sin despertarle. La luz entra por la ventana e ilumina el escritorio lleno de libros. Una desvencijada silla, el soporte de la guitarra y una pila de libros en el suelo completan el panorama. Y el armario a la derecha. Las paredes están llenas de fotos de sus padres y amigos. La bufanda de Griffindor, el escudo de Hogwarts y un poster de Simon & Garfunkel adornan el resto de la habitación.

Se levanta por fin y se pone los vaqueros. Le llega aroma a café y está impaciente por verle.

Se le corta la respiración cuando le ve ahí trasteando en pijama, haciendo tostadas y controlando el café ajeno a su escrutinio. Sirius le abraza por detrás y Remus se sobresalta y vierte el café.

joder Canuto, que susto.

Joder Lunático que recibimiento.

Se hace el ofendido, se le da muy bien. Remus le conoce demasiado y se rie sin disimulo mientras pasa el trapo por la mesa.

¿has dormido bien?- pregunta con inocencia.

No demasiado, un capullo no me dejaba de dar patadas.

Lupin suelta una carcajada y le pasa una taza de café.

he estado pensando- suelta tranquilamente. A Sirius le da un vuelco el estómago no parece el tono de una declaración de amor precisamente- creo que deberíamos ir a casa de James y contárselo todo.

Qué , que. ¿cómo?

A no no, no esto no- apurado- Me refería a lo que nos dijo ayer Dumbledore. De tener cuidado conmigo, y para comentar lo de ayer.

Ah… vale vale- mierda el corazón aún le late desbocado y Lupin le mira con reproche y se encoje, pero es una broma porque ahora se rie en su cara. Su luminosidad embarga a Sirius, siempre atesora las risas de Remus.

Feliz sin poder evitarlo, a pesar de las muertes y oscuridad a su alrededor. Y Sirius le tiene que besar, y sabe a café y mermelada y le acaricia el pelo muy suave, como nadie había hecho antes. Desayunan intercambiando besos. Se visten y recogen ya con prisa. Ponen en orden asuntos, recogen el profeta vespertino , las muertes de Fabian y Gideon ocupan la primera plana; pagan a la lechuza y se aseguran de que toda la casa está protegida y se largan. _a casa de James, a contárselo todo, como he podido ser tan capullo. _ Pero no parece que Lunático le de importancia porque le coge del brazo, le aprieta fuerte y le saca de ahí.

El valle de Godric es un pueblo mixto. Conviven muggles y magos en sintonía y paz. Se aparecen en la plaza central de la iglesia, justo delante del cementerio, un par de ancianas esperan a la misa de las 12. Se meten las manos en los bolsillos y suben por la tercera casa a la derecha. Hacia la casa de los Potter.

os estábamos esperando- avisa Lily cuando les abre y un olor a tarta de chocolate les envuelve. James está en la sala, leyendo el periódico. Cuando entran se levanta y les abraza solemne.

Canuto, siento lo de tus primos.

yo también Cornamenta, yo también- Lily está nerviosa y se le nota. _Voy a vigilar el bizcocho._ Remus la sigue a la cocina dejando a Sirius hablando gravemente con James.

La cocina es un lugar cálido y agradable, huele a chocolate y a Lily tarareando. Le sonríe cuando le ve llegar.

se nota que eres mi favorito- le guiña el ojo y saca el pastel del horno.

Yo también te quiero Lily- y es verdad Lily es más luz que el sol y las estrellas juntos. No más que la luna, eso no.

¿ que quería ayer Dumbledore?¿porqué os atacaron?

Hablar de mi misión. No lo se.

Lily se da cuenta de que no va a sacarle mucho más y cambia la orientación de sus preguntas. Baja el tono.

-_¿hablaste con él? ¿qué pasó?._

_- No hizo falta que habláramos. Pasó que nos besamos y…_

_- PARA PARA no quiero saber lo que hicisteis. _

_-Tranquila no pasó mucho más._

_- Ah ¿no?_

_- NO_.

- _ buena táctica, hacerse el difícil._

_-A ti te sirvió ¿no?_ Contraataca Lupin. Lily le intenta pegar con la cuchara de madera pero no llega y Remus le saca la lengua._ No es nada de eso _aclara _cada cosa a su tiempo._

_._

_me alegro mucho Remus-_ y le mira a lo ojos. Tiene unos preciosos ojos verdes. Y…zas le da con todo el cucharón en la frente.

_Merlín Lily que vengativa eres-_ se rie en su cara.

Por fin Peter llega, con las mejillas rojas como manzanas, resoplando y quitándose los guantes. Lily le besa y Remus le sirve té. Entran Sirius y James que estaban fumando en el jardín mientras le esperan.

¿llegaste bien a casa Colagusano?-

No tuve ningún problema Cornamenta-

¿qué me dices de los Prewett?-

Terrible, terrible- parece reacio a hablar pero finalmente lo dice- Sirius lo siento mucho, todos les apreciábamos-

Gracias Pete- le da una palmadita en el hombro. y el joven rubio se encoje- un día mataré a Bellatrix.

Comentan y recuerdan, a los hermanos y a las familias. Deciden dar un paseo por el campo antes de comer.

El sol está alto y aunque hace viento las nubes no ocupan el cielo, que tiene un tono azul apagado. Frío. Hace mucho frío y todos se abrigan con bufandas y guantes. En cuanto dejan el camino lleno de hojas, Sirius se transforma. Ladra y lame las manos de todos. Corre y le trae un palo a Lupin. Se entretienen así un rato, le lanzan el palo por turnos hasta que James envidioso se transforma también. Se pelean y compiten y persiguen a Peter hasta que este entre risas se transforma también.

Lily y Remus pasean y les miran. Hablan del otoño y de que se acercan las navidades. Remus le agradece que no insista con el tema de sus misiones. No quiere mentirla y lo tendría que hacer si le pregunta algo más. Comentan sobre el trabajo de Lily en San Mungo. _Cada vez hay más heridos por maldiciones. Incluso Muggles._ Le cuenta.

Canuto se acerca y ladra, se persigue el rabo hasta hacerle soltar una risotada y al instante ya es Sirius.

Regresan, el cielo se está oscureciendo y amenaza la lluvia. El ambiente se torna húmedo y las copas de los árboles se agitan y lamentan. Peter habla con James, les cuenta a él y a Lily la situación de la planta de "heridos por objetos mágicos" trabaja con Lily aunque ella está en la planta de sanación con pociones.

Sirius no tiene prisa, parece relajado y en paz y Remus se acomoda a su paso. Le mira analizándole. Con las manos hundidas en su chaqueta de cuero, ojos grises como el cielo mirando pensativo a la lejanía. El viento azota su pelo oscuro y se lo mete en los ojos pero no parece darse cuenta. Cuando Sirius descubre su escrutinio le saca la lengua con descaro. Y Remus aparta la mirada y busca desesperado un tema de conversación:

¿ que le has contado a James?

Nada relacionado con tu misión, que por cierto ni yo se en que consiste. Lo de que el encontronazo con los mortífagos fue de casualidad. Lo de que me salvaste la vida.

-no fue eso. Lo único que hice fue desaparecernos. Los demás les sacan mucha distancia ya están llegando al pueblo. James les hace un gesto de que les espera en casa. Ambos asienten.

Ya… pisa y machaca el suelo con sus botas de motero.

Sirius tenemos que ir a recoger tu moto- los ojos de su amigo se iluminan.

¿si? Pensé que sería tan peligroso que no querrías que volviéramos por ahí.

Si lo hubiera siquiera sugerido ¿me hubieras hecho el más mínimo caso?- se vuelve a hacer el ofendido.

Claro que sí por quién me has tomado- pero sus ojos brillantes no engañan a nadie.

**NOVEMBER RAIN**

Comienzan a caer gotas de agua y antes de que se den cuenta un chaparrón cae sobre sus cabezas; chillan y corren por el suelo que en seguida se embarra y llegan al camino, con cuidado de no resbalar con la húmeda alfombra de hojas doradas y marrones. Corren por la cuesta hacia arriba de la iglesia completamente empapados. Pero antes de torcer a la derecha Lupin se para y le agarra del brazo. Tiene los ojos como carbones, oscuros y brillantes, echando chispas. Y le agarra del otro brazo y le besa en la boca. Bien húmedo como la lluvia que les rodea. Ellos se juntan más. Hasta que el pelo de Sirius se pega en la frente de Remus. Se empapan pero no importa en absoluto porque la tierra no puede ser seca. Sirius huele a cuero mojado y a campo, es todo dientes y le mete la lengua hasta la garganta, le muerde el labio, le abraza fuerte. Rodeados de lluvia. Un gato indignado por el mal tiempo tira un cubo de basura que resuena por toda la calle apagando el FUUUSSS de la cortina de agua sobre los tejados. Se separan como atontados y retoman el camino a casa.

Cuando llegan Sirius tiene que aguantar que Lily le seque con un chorro de aire caliente con la varita, James se ocupa de Lupin, pero las quejas de Sirius se oyen por toda la casa. _Como me quemes el pelo acabaré con tu melena pelirroja, te lo advierto. Black tu pelo no es para tanto. _Se indigna _la primera mujer que conozco que opina eso, no se como lo veras Evans._ Cuando Lily termina le obliga a darle las gracias y es casi épico oírselo decir, con voz de perro apaleado. _Gracias Lily._

Sigue lloviendo cuando Lily les acompaña a casa de Molly. James tiene que pasarse por la oficina y Peter ha comentado algo de su madre. El ambiente usualmente alegre de la casa es opresivo. Molly llora mientras les explica lo que pasó. _Atacaron a Gideon, los cinco, Fabian llegó justo a defenderle. Acabaron con los dos._ Arthur mantiene una expresión grave mientras intenta que sus hijos cenen. Cinco chicos pelirrojos comiendo coles de Bruselas en torno a una mesa muy restregada, por un día no alborotan. Les dan las gracias por la visita y les instan a andar con cuidado.

Cuando llegan al piso tienen un mensaje en el contestador es de James.

**Hola. No os preocupéis que no es nada malo. Tenemos una investigación y me mandan a Denver es para una inspección rutinaria. Lily voy a pasar la noche fuera y creo que seria mejor si te quedaras en Londres en el piso. Ya sabes que te quiero cariño. Canuto como mi mujer tenga alguna queja mañana eres perro muerto. **

Remus le arregla su cuarto, le pone un par de mantas a la cama, y le deja una camiseta verde que le queda enorme y unos pantalones de pijama. Sirius hace macarrones y canta acompañado del sonido de la radio. La lluvia sigue golpeando con furia los cristales y dentro de casa se está cómodo y calentito, cenan y se tiran en el sofá a ver la guerra de las galaxias. A las 11 Lily anuncia su retiro, se lava los dientes en el baño y vuelve a dar las buenas noches. Le da un beso a Lupin en la mejilla y le desordena el pelo a Sirius que se queja de que _todo el mundo le trata como a un perro._

En cuanto se quedan solos una corriente eléctrica se establece entre ambos. Recuerda su conversación de esa mañana con Lily y lo de hacerse el difícil, no quiere; quiere besarle y morirse con su roce, pero el día ha sido muy intenso. Como si Sirius y él llevaran enrollados toda la vida y él no puede ilusionarse, puede predecir lo que pasará, le llevará a la cama, será genial un tiempo y después le romperá el corazón sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Lupin hace como que Luke destrozando la estrella de la muerte le importa un montón. Por fin lo consigue, los rebeldes salen victoriosos de una pequeña batalla y la peli se acaba. Sirius bosteza con ganas y murmura cosas como _es la mejor película del mundo, en serio Lunático, si yo tuviera una espada de esas_. Le mira, y a Lupin le ponen nervioso los créditos de la película. Y maldice en voz baja porque se le ha olvidado coger un pijama de su cuarto y no quiere despertar a Lily.

Sirius se relame por dentro, Remus está increíble con cara de sueño y expresión indescifrable. Y esta mañana le ha besado sin preocupaciones bajo la lluvia, y se ha lanzado Lupin _eso tiene que significar _algo. Sirius está ilusionado, después de tantos años recobra la capacidad de soñar. Tiene tantas ganas de comérselo y de llevárselo a su cama…ganas de él, ganas que no se satisfacen solo con besos ni con lo que hicieron ayer. Necesita más. Llegar a sentirse dentro o sentirle dentro, no lo sabe. Solo que el fuego le abrasa la garganta cada vez que le mira o recuerda la pasada noche. Cómo el más "inocente" de sus amigos había gemido entrecortadamente con los ojos cerrados mientras Sirius le tocaba, o como le había quitado los vaqueros y le había lamido por TODO el cuerpo. Pero él necesitaba más, eso no era suficiente. Quiere chillar, hacerle chillar a él, encima no solo quiere eso, quiere abrazarle, y dormir a su lado. Y ahora Lunático apaga la tele y le mira. Vuelve a tener cara de niño tímido.

si me dejas una manta puedo dormir aquí.

_¿cómo? Ah no._

hemos dormido juntos desde los 11 años.

Ya, había cuatro camas en la habitación Canuto.

_Ayer solo había una cama._

venga ya no me jodas Lunático.

¿perdón?-

A Sirius le sale en seguida, lo de enfadarse. Se enfada hasta con las piedras por estar duras contra sus zapatos, y ahora, ahora el licántropo hace como que no se da cuenta de nada. _Tendrá huevos el cabrón._

- esta bien, buenas noches.

Y se larga dejándole solo en el sofá y sin manta. _Para que aprenda_. Seria más venganza si pudiera dormirse, cosa que no consigue hasta que el alba atraviesa sus cortinas.

* * *

dejadme reviews, opiniones, críticas, os horroriza? que os parece? chao!


End file.
